1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispensing nozzle tip for a sample such as blood or urine, or a liquid such as water or reagent.
2. Description of the Related Art
The dispensing nozzle tip is connected to a dispensing apparatus and used for aspirating and discharging a liquid. The dispensing nozzle tip typically includes a barrel of a cylindrical shape and a lower leading end of a conical trapezoidal shape with a tapered end.
Because of its very shape, nozzle tips tend to pile up, which hampers automatic loading of the nozzle tip. To prevent this, a known arrangement, as disclosed in JP-A-2003-38966, includes a stopper adapted to have an outside diameter larger than an inside diameter of an opening.